mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence
Providence is a superboss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. She is a fire angel, but lives in the Muspelheim. Story Long ago, Hawth was born in Providence before his birth. Providence was as big as a dinosaur cub. His big dream is to control fire and hell. That's what happened. But Providence, despite being a woman, was elected queen of hell in the election. Its aim is to control the fire and protect the great Mushroom Kingdom; Destroy Bowser. Providence was abducted by Hawth. Providence stunned Hawth by making an explosion and ran away quickly. When she arrived Providence told himself: ' Who is this maniac? Bearded pervert wanted to kidnap me, Ah. Anyway. ''' That woman is all over the place now. A year later, a great war began. Hawth again kidnapped the woman and cast a cursed spell on him and seized Providence's brain. Providence is now on the dark side of the wicked. Thora will try to fix this. But when? Fire has no desires to speak of, nor does it have pains to lament. It has but a purpose: to burn is its meaning, to turn to ash is its resolve. Such is Providence, a being of alleviating light, and corrupting twilight. Born from a colossal impact of dark and light magic, during the ancient conflicts between angels and devils, her creation was of holy and demonic origins, and her presence embodied that concept in its denial of both. An indifferent crystal, formed in the heat and power of the mana. Within, a conscious spark took a mind of its own. In the midst of the torrent of magic, Providence felt the good, and the evil: the utmost desires of the world, for ill-intent and to live. It was disgusted. Held in limbo between both forces, it began to take a form of its own; from the land itself, a shell of stone, and from the blaze of battle, her wings. Anything her flames swept across was cleansed, purified, and reduced to an impartial ash. In life and death, there is vice, there is virtue. In purity, where nothing lives and nothing dies, neither sin exists. That is her objective. A world cleansed of desire. However, in the Devourer’s and its servant’s mad search to consume her, such deeds are risky, and the scouring of a world is not an action which would escape its knowledge. Thus, Providence basks in the center of the sun, where she remains dormant, gathering power from the energy of the nuclear fusion. It is there that she waits, patient and dispassionate, to one day be able to descend upon the earth, consuming all in a purifying flame. Nothing would be able to withstand the heat of the Goddess, tempered by the sun, and fueled by a singular purpose. She would leave nothing but an uncanny, sinless world behind. However, if you were able to grasp one of her relics, a substantial core of her power, it would surely incite her wrath. She would descend unto the land prematurely, not having gathered enough energy, nor with her relic properly harnessed, leaving her weak. Her aim would be to reclaim her artifact, and annihilate the culprit. However, with proper exploitation of the method described, a skilled enough opponent could potentially destroy her in battle, to avert the fate of the world. Skills (Notable) '''Nuclear Explosion: '''She is can cause multiple nuclear explosions. '''Airborne Lasers: '''She can fire lasers in the air for lasers get pierce in space, lasers turns into spears. The spears fall it enemies. '''Severe Earthquakes: Providence's earth shaking power is extremely stronger than Hawth Bowserth, causing 9+ Mw earthquakes. Space Breathing: Providence can breathe in space. Meteor Rain: '''She can cause asteroid rains as well Hawth. '''Thunderstorms: '''She's wings are can pollute air by ash, causing dirty thunderstorms. '''Global Warming: '''Providence can control weather to 9000 hours of sunny day. '''Salvation: Providence deals physical damage to all of her foes. Star of Destruction: Providence traces the shape of the Big Dipper constellation before unleashing its energies to attack her foes, dealing magical damage. Skills (Fandom) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Directly speaks to the player as they are both members of the Celestial Realm. Ignores the turn-based game mechanics of the game to launch attacks in the middle of the party's turn), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Can nullify the status effects and bonuses of her foes), Mind Manipulation (Can forcibly take control of others and the medium of the game itself to force her foes to fight each other, only losing out when Yew used the power of SP to link the wills of everyone in Luxendarc to the player's), Healing (Will heal all of her wounds for as long as she is bound to Vega and is allowed to feed on her despair), Empathic Manipulation (Feeds on and spreads despair and feelings of anguish, sadness, and anger), Creation, Memory Manipulation (Can strip away one's memories and turn them into powerful monsters known as Ba'als), Resurrection (Resurrected itself once after being slain by the party), Death Manipulation (Can cause someone to instantly die after a certain amount of time), Can force "Mandates" on the opponent that they must follow within a set period lest they receive damage that would kill them ten times over. Music Trivia * Providence is a fan character, DM Dokuro created this character for Terraria Calamity. Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Villains Category:Allies Category:Shadow Demons Category:World Bosses